


Eviction Law

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d been evicted from her home twice now. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eviction Law

**Author's Note:**

> Response to challenge #61 "possession". at LiveJournal's supernatural100 community. Written in 2007.

It’s easy to possess someone, the demon once called Meg mused. Avoid the ones with protective spells and charms, and you’re in. Once you’re in, ninety percent of the time, you don’t leave until you’re good and ready. Sure there are rules, laws about certain words that can evict you, but they have to be said just right. Usually those laws worked in her favor -- except when the Winchester boys were involved. They’d exorcised her twice now, and it was getting really frustrating. After all, possession is nine-tenths of the law. It’s the other tenth that hurts like Hell.


End file.
